United States of Jarrad federal executive departments
The United States of Jarrad federal executive departments are among the earliest established units of the executive branch of the federal government. The oldest departments are the Departments of Defense, State, and Agriculture. All of these departments were established in 1775, weeks older than each other. Many federal executive departments were actually established during the communist era, to improve the governmental system and keep subject of each other, and having their own branches. Because of its current presidential system, ministers run each department, and do not form any type of government, or led by a head government. The heads of the executive departments in the United States of Jarrad are noted as secretaries OR ministers. For example, a head of a department can be called as the "Secretary of Defense" or the "Minister of Defense". All heads of each department form the Cabinet of the United States of Jarrad. Executive Departments of the present Presently, there are 15 executive departments which are active today. All departments also with cabinet-level status are listed. The table below also shows its creation, number of employees, and its annual budget. Proposed new departments In May 2014, Jarradian president Andrew Johns has proposed the dissolution of Department of Health and Human Services and create the Department of Health and the Department of Human Services. Such proposal with this department was last done when the Department of Education split from the department in 1976. Johns also proposed the Department of Morality. It oversees and controls media on the Internet that primarily concentrates on bestiality and child pornography, as well as legitimate family planning and the elimination of inbreeding of humans in the country, hence the name, and will manage anything a majority of citizens believe are demoralising the country, and restrict it with consent from the Jarradian people before hand. Possible new departments include the Department of Science & Research, and the Department of the Environment which the Department of Energy will hand down its responsibilities towards it, but will remain a department focusing the use of energy in the country. The Department of Environment was scrapped as the Department of Interior held a majority of its responsibilities instead, and the plan to hand down responsibilities from the Department of Energy will remain. Summary as of September 2014 The following is a list of government departments that was formed or reconfirmed in May 2014, following when the Johns Government issued the Federal Arrangement Order, which confirmed new and reformed departments. *The Department of Agriculture *The Department of Commerce *The Department of Communications, being the successor department of the Department of Communications *The Department of Defense *The Department of Education *The Department of Energy *The Department of Health replacing some primary functions by the Department of Health and Human Services *The Department of Human Services replacing primary functions by the Department of Health and Human Services *The Department of Homeland Security *The Department of Housing and Urban Development *The Department of Interior *The Department of Justice *The Department of Labor *The Department of Morality which will assume new responsibilities from the Department of Health and Human Services, mainly around family planning *The Department of Science and Research *The Department of Transportation *The Department of Treasury *The Department of Veterans Affairs Seals Note: All seals were created after 1992. Image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Agriculture.png|Seal of the Department of Agriculture Image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Commerce.png|Seal of the Department of Commerce Image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Defense.png|Seal of the Department of Defense Image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Education.png|Seal of the Department of Education Image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Energy.png|Seal of the Department of Energy Image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Health_&_Human_Services.png|Seal of the Department of Health & Human Services image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Homeland_Security.png|Seal of the Department of Homeland Security image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Housing_&_Urban_Development.png|Seal of the Department of Housing & Urban Development image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Interior.png|Seal of the Department of the Interior image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Justice.png|Seal of the Department of Justice image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Labor.png|Seal of the Department of Labor image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_State.png|Seal of the Department of State image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Transportation.png|Seal of the Department of Transportation image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Treasury.png|Seal of the Department of the Treasury image:Seal_of_the_Department_of_Veterans_Affairs.png|Seal of the Department of Veterans Affairs Executive Departments of the past For a full list of former departments under the state controlled Communist Jarradia, see the Departments of the Jarradian Socialist Republic Category:United States of Jarrad